Brothers, Shuriken Practice
by 360round
Summary: Uchihacest & NaruSasu. One last time before dying, a man would love and care for his younger brother. Shuriken practice would have to wait. Itachi's and Sasuke’s final moments. Rated for graphic sexual content.


_I don't know what to tell you… Itachi haw__t lil' seme. Sasuke hawt little uke. Itachi + Sasuke Smexy Uchihacest. _

**Summary**: One last time before dying, a man would love and care for his younger brother. Shuriken practice will have to wait till later. Itachi and Sasuke's final moments. ItaSasuNaru/Uchihacest. Rated for sexual content.

**Warnings**: Angst, blood, character death, language, sexual content.

---

_Brothers, Shuriken Practice._

---

Itachi bled.

It hurt.

A steady flow of crimson liquid rushed out the wound on his stomach. Soon, his insides would be coated with blood and become slippery enough to slide out the narrow opening in his gut. Yet, unbelievably enough, the man was still conscious. His tongue moved around in his mouth, tasting the blood that had pooled into it from a bite mark on the inside of his cheek he had accidentally given himself when a fist connected with his chin and the punch had at the time made him dizzy. The whole thing was stimulating his mind.

Chaos and peace at the same time.

There was a little flow of blood creeping out his mouth, ears and eyes as well.

A punch just below his left eye had made the cheek swell and make him unable to see with that eye, and another fist mark was imprinted on his throat.

His left arm and knee were completely blue from kicks and blows.

The right knee was twisted in an awkward angle, suggesting it was broken.

His spine pounded in his back, sending bolts of freezing and torching flashes throughout his nerve system. Itachi was very tired, and his body agreed to a certain degree. He couldn't relax. He was not alone. The brunette never relaxed when someone was present.

Another human was sitting down, leaning against a tree. His legs were spread and he gave off an aura of being drained.

His little brother was staring at him, anger, desperation and hidden relief carved onto his face.

Anger because he wasn't dead yet.

Desperation because he could do nothing more.

Relief because… he had proved his point. Because he hadn't been powerful enough to kill him, but enough to outmatch him. At least enough to come out on top. Itachi observed his brother.

Why were they fighting again?

The white yukata was long gone, it having to take a lot of different jutsus. The black pants were completely ripped off from midthigh and down, lost somewhere far away. The long sword Sasuke used for his improved chidori was also broken into a million pieces, and many of them were imbedded in the younger Uchiha's chest. That had happened during a middle-rank genjutsu which had caught him by surprise, and Sasuke had not had enough time to stop himself from doing the harm to himself.

His whole body sparkled with sweat in the sun. The long, pale legs were covered with cuts of various lengths and depths and blood-specks dotted the entire canvas. His chest was black and blue and the pinks nipples were nearly indistinguishable among the blood and gloomy colors. Arms were slung carelessly next to his legs, slender fingers spasming slightly from being opened and not formed into a closed fist. Words wanting to be said lurked inside his open mouth like a hunting animal, watching a prey. The black hair so similar to his own shone with sweat when it lay plastered onto the slick skin of his face and forehead.

Why were they fighting again?

They were brothers, right?

Itachi tried to heave himself from his position with his stomach pressed to the ground, but his arms wouldn't move just yet. They ached and screamed in protest, and punished him with agonizing white dots blurring his vision. In one swift movement, he cracked his knee to an angle where he could lean on it, even though the pain was close to unbearable.. The whole leg was a sin. The thigh bone had crushed through his kneecap and if one looked closely, you could see the tiny bone peaking out of it.

Brothers shouldn't fight.

Trying once again to heave himself up, he succeeded this time. He crawled from his awkward position to stand on his hands and knees, hissing silently in pain as sharp pebbles pierced the skin on his already too wounded knees. He breathed slowly and steadily, trying to make himself function. He couldn't move properly, his nerve system was totally messed up and circuits were crossed in abnormal ways.

Brothers should love each other, right?

Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

Itachi moved slowly towards Sasuke. His brother didn't acknowledge his approach nor tried to move away. It didn't surprise him. Because Itachi knew what Sasuke wanted.

He wanted to see Itachi dead.

But what the younger man wanted even more was to have what he had lost.

The love offered from a family.

That, Itachi could offer him.

Brother should love each others.

Itachi crawled closer and closer. Soon he positioned himself between Sasuke's legs, breath tickling his younger brother's neck. He did nothing to stop the action, nor reacted to it in any way. A hand descended onto Sasuke's pale throat, and made slow, swirling motions across his sluggishly beating pulse. He shuddered. Sasuke had grown into a man. He was nothing like the little child Itachi had left behind thirteen years ago. Physically, mentally, the cover was totally different.

But it was still the same record inside.

It was the child Sasuke who craved love because he had none, and wanted it badly from his brother whom he idolized. The child who would beg him to help him during shuriken practice, and who would pout when Itachi flickered him on his pale forehead and told him perhaps next time.

It was…

It was…

What was it?

It was…

It was hazy.

It was true.

It all started to take form in his head.

Wasn't it something meant to happen?

Perhaps.

But that didn't matter.

Their cold lips touched each other. Itachi parted his lips, and a small drip of blood dropped down to his chin, smearing onto Sasuke's as well then they moved closer. Both of them were ice cold, like something about to die. But heat started building in Sasuke's stomach as a wave of something unfamiliar knocked his sense out of him. Someone was showing him love, and was doing so after he had tried to kill him. It reassured Sasuke. Nothing he did could ever make Itachi turn away from him.

Brother would protect him.

Brother was strong.

Their teeth clanked together as they tried so get closer, closer to each other, into each other.

Whatever happened now…

They still would have their memories, wouldn't they?

A little Sasuke asking about the Uchiha fan on the police house.

A younger Itachi following Sasuke when he target-practiced even though he had said he was busy.

Itachi's blood spilled into Sasuke's mouth, and the metal taste sent shivers throughout his body. He tried to lean closer, but found he couldn't. His arms were completely nailed down by the elbows by Itachi's calloused and bloody hands, and his left leg was straddled by the older man. His body temperature started to rise, and he could feel his companion's doing the same.

Harshly, his older brother bit down on the jugular on his neck, fully intending to break skin as a marking.

Sasuke bit back a moan and arched his neck, giving more access to his predator to hurt him. The pain molted into pleasure and clumped together in his stomach to a bundle of fire wanting to burst his entire body.

There was no one around. They were all alone, away from just everything.

Away from Konoha.

Away from the Akatsuki.

Away from Naruto...

Sasuke's mind was slowly going fuzzy under given ministrations, but a blurry picture appeared before him. Naruto… Naruto was hunting him. Chasing after him in hopes of finally finding him and drag him back to that god-awful second rate village. He was always chasing Sasuke, even after all these years. Maybe Naruto would come here. The brunette didn't know how to feel about that. Of course he wanted to see Naruto. Sasuke always did, but… Wasn't he busy with something else right now? What was it he was doing again? Right, brother… He was with big brother…

Nothing was to disturb their time together.

Because… Hadn't Itachi said that he would take Sasuke out for shuriken practice today? Or was it yesterday? Or was that a week ago? A month? Years…? When had Itachi promised about the shuriken practice…? Had he even promised? Sasuke had been flickered in the forehead as usual, and didn't Itachi promise to help him with the shuriken training?

Sasuke had his breath stolen from him when his older brother pushed him rather hard against the tree-trunk behind him. He coughed a little, and felt something trickle down his chin onto the already dried blood Itachi had accidentally smeared there.

The younger Uchiha gazed into his eyes.

No.

Yes.

Go away, nii-san.

Stay with me, nii-san.

Itachi couldn't really feel his hands anymore, but he could watch the slide allover his little brother's chest and abdomen, smearing a thick coating of red blood onto his skin. He leaned down and his tongue traced the outlines of Sasuke's chin, neck, collarbones and bit down gently on a nipple when arriving there.

Sasuke whimpered and hissed at the same time, wanting to arch his back into the touch but didn't because a part of him didn't really know how to respond. Half of his mind was reluctant, but his whole body and rest of his mind heartily accepted his new-found little friend.

Itachi cut his tongue on one of the tiny metal pieces in Sasuke's right part of his chest. It tasted just like metal, and the sensation of being hurt spread through his body.

Fingers slipped under the waistband of Sasuke's torn up pants, lightly easing them down. Itachi watched Sasuke. There was that look in his eyes that he always had when he was a child. The look that placed Itachi higher than others, higher than God, just because he was his older brother and because the younger one idolized him more than his own father.

As in a trance, Sasuke unbuttoned the equally torn cloak which was wrapped around Itachi, as if executing an order. Slowly, the robe slid down his shoulders and pooled down by his slim hips. It was rather cold outside, and dried blood formed clumps around the deep wound in Itachi's stomach and fresh blood was seeping out of it in a steady pulse.

Itachi would die.

Very soon.

But perhaps he would be allowed to live long enough to do one last thing.

Clothes were discarded somewhat sloppily, and the Akatsuki cloak still clung to Itachi's feet, refusing to be thrown away just like that. The Mangekyo user paid it no heed. It would not get in the way if they were to engage in sexual activity.

Necessary preparations needing to be done to the younger one was done, at the air around the two of them seemed to grow warmer, bolder, and foremost more sexual.

The action itself wasn't arousing to the younger man. It was, still, to Sasuke something Itachi was doing as an older brother, watching over and protecting him to an extreme extent, and it was even a little uncomfortable and… stretched. Sasuke felt this. That feeling, however, was erased in a heartbeat when a finger curled against a bundle of nerves inside him. It was… not overwhelming. But certainly pleasant.

Itachi noted the way Sasuke's body tensed up a little bit and the movement to restrict his head from falling back.

He repeated the motion.

Time seemed to go backwards for a split second. Sasuke bit his lip, choking a moan and leaned his head back slightly, banging softly against the tree trunk, bringing him down to present time again. It felt even better this time, even in his uncomfortable position with legs spread wide, half of his back pressed into the tree while the lower back was pushed down on the ground with a thin root running from the tree underneath him and arms too weak to support him. Itachi prodded at his sensitized bundle of nerves again and Sasuke couldn't hold back the almost inaudible mewl. The pleasure seemed to engorge with each touch.

After a few minutes, both of them were ready, eyes somewhat unfocussed with growing lust and even need.

Something Uchihas shouldn't feel.

But that didn't matter, no. Because it did flutter around them and into their mouths, down their lungs and everywhere in their flesh. Desire. Brotherhood. Something close to admiration and worshipping. Not love. Maybe love. It was a possibility.

Sasuke had really always felt safer around Itachi than anyone in this world when he had been a kid, because… There was no reason. As someone used to tell Sasuke, it takes two to sever a bond, and maybe there had been a bond between the two brothers all the time? Not of love, but of… tolerance and patience, perhaps?

Something was it, at least.

Itachi pursed his lips to keep blood from spilling out, but failed. Trickles dripped down the corners of his mouth and dirtied his face even more. But what did that matter?

Sasuke yelped in pain as his older brother slid into him without warning – it hurt more than expected. The younger one closed his eyes hard and fisted thick clumps of the older mans hair hard, almost yanking it out during the surprise second. Itachi shifted slightly and lifted Sasuke's legs to have them hanging on his shoulders, opening the second born's body more. The brunette leaned down over his brother due to the excessive hair-pulling and to bite down, hard, on his bruised, swollen lips. The metal taste was beginning to feel familiar as it melded together with what was already in his mouth. He sucked the other's tongue into his mouth and kissed harshly, dominating and making a point to his younger brother, whatever that was. Sasuke whimpered. It hurt, but it still felt… good. More than good.

Deciding Sasuke had been given enough time to get used to the feeling, he pulled back slightly and thrust back in, hitting the prostate with rough force. Sasuke yelled a half scream into Itachi's mouth because of the pain shooting up his torn body and because of the dizzying sensation swirling around his lower parts.

Itachi grabbed the other boy's hips, taking even more control of all things happening.

Another thrust, angled to hit gold.

Sasuke arched off the floor and into Itachi as far as his body would allow, letting out a small, breathy gasp only to fall flat down on the ground again. Itachi felt his hair getting ripped out, and he growled warningly, shaking his hair free of the slender fingers. Not knowing what to do with them, he let the right one grip the grass beside him and the left one covering his eyes that had started leaking salt water due to the pain coursing through him. The wounds covering him… Would Sasuke's body allow this treatment, or would he simply die?

Itachi abandoned his mouth to lick along his jaw line and neck. Sasuke moaned weakly, trying to get the friction between their bodies to grow instinctively. Hotter, faster, closer, whatever means necessary.

A hand went down and slowly drew a finger along a so far neglected part of Sasuke's anatomy. Said man sucked in a breath and peaked through half-lidded eyes up at Itachi, obsidian pools clouded with something powerful. It felt different to not be the one in charge, but… Those superiority things didn't matter anymore. The older man began a pumping motion, and Sasuke did known on his knuckles that tasted like sweat, blood and dirt.

"Aa-ah!"

A particularly hard thrust sent a strong wave of pleasure along his little brother's nerve system, temporarily making him see red spots dancing in his field of vision. The never-ending pounding into him had sent his body creeping further up the tree trunk in an awkward position. None of the things mattered really as blow after blow of pleasure assaulted his insides.

A thin sheen of sweat was draped over their bodies, and with one final thrust they simultaneously came, one with a hoarse scream onto their stomachs and one with a low moan inside the other. After shuddering their release, Sasuke's legs slid down his shoulders past the elbows and hands, landing softly on the ground. His older brother collapsed down onto him, face buried into his neck. The black hair tickled Sasuke's face. Itachi slid out of him, both hands lying positioned with Sasuke in between them.

A few seconds after just lying there, listening to the few birds chirping and staring at the pink sky (was it morning already?), Sasuke felt something warm, wet and heavy press against his stomach. He poked at Itachi, and received no response. Deciding things were over for now, he rolled Itachi off of him and onto the ground.

His eyes immediately went to the red package at his stomach. They darted between the hole in his older brother's gut and the crimson thing on his abdomen.

Itachi's intestinal organs were resting proudly on his body, slowly sliding down south, leaving a bloody trail after itself.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and with a sweeping motion sent the mass of organs flying. He started mumbled incoherently and cradled his knees, swinging back and forth. Itachi was lying lifeless and his eyes were dimmed and still a really black color.

A drop of water hit Sasuke in the forehead and one on his bare thigh.

After a minute, the sky opened itself and rain poured down, hitting hard when landing. It almost could be described as a rain of nails in Sasuke's point of view. To others, it would be merely rain. But every drop of liquid that landed on or in one of Sasuke's wounds stung like a blade of fire and ice piercing his body. Itachi must hurt too, he believed. Sluggishly and clumsily, he draped the long and somewhat ripped cloak over Itachi's body which was going colder by the second.

Uchiha Sasuke was in pain.

So much pain, he passed out.

When he woke up, the pain was gone. All the wounds on his body were gone. All the blood had been washed off of his body and even the bitemarks on his neck were gone. Everything was gone.

Sasuke blinked.

He wasn't out in the woods anymore.

He was… He looked around. He was in a white, spotless room with one, single window to look out at the houses, supermarkets and whatnot outside. What he was lying on was a hospital bed, and he had ropes strapped tightly on his wrists, ankles and forehead to the bed, making him unable to move more than millimeters. From what the brunette could see, his was the only bed in the entire room. He strained to see what was burned into the edge of the bed.

A Konoha symbol.

He was back in Konoha.

Why would he want to be in Konoha?

There was no reason to be in Konoha whatsoever.

Suddenly, something started clicking and beeping. A large screen grew out of the wall, revealing a medical tablet with all his different conditions. Blood pressure, heartbeat, pulse, body temperature, a chart of his breathing irregularities, and other medical conditions that really all meant the same thing.

'We are watching you'

How troublesome.

Sasuke tried a little to loosen the restraints on his right wrist. Nothing. It wouldn't budge even an inch.

He was stuck here.

Steps were heard and the door to his room swung open and even though Sasuke couldn't see, he knew who had entered. Who else in Konoha would? A blond mop of hair popped into his field of vision. Naruto didn't speak, merely gazed down on his, as if unsure if the man was conscious or not, even though his eyes were open. Sasuke didn't want to talk with him right now. He tried to turn his head away, but found he couldn't. Because of the strap. Right.

Naruto started talking about something, or more like nothing. Unimportant things, like how many times he had been to Ichiraku's ramen stand this week, and that his Hokage training had started two weeks ago. The brunette didn't care. Why should he? All ties with Konoha were severed, weren't they?

But they weren't.

He really cared for Naruto.

But not right now.

Right now…

He wanted his older brother.

But that wasn't possible right now, was it?

He could have Itachi help him with his shuriken practice tomorrow, right?

---

_What did you think? Review and tell me__, and I'll give you a cookie. _


End file.
